omega_the_wolf_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha and Omega (Omega the Wolf Style)
Alpha and Omega '''is a spoof created by Omega the Wolf. It is a spoof of Alpha and Omega. Synopsis Two young felines at opposite ends of their pack's social order are thrown together into a foreign land and need each other to return home, but love complicates everything. Plot '''Note that the first, twentieth, and twenty-first part doesn't have a plot description. Gia and her beta cats hunt for deer but the eastern felines (tigers) got the catch. After the failure, Alex confessed Gia that whenever the pack is hungry, they could eat berries, which are actually poisonous to carnivores like felines. The western pack were not having a good time eating scraps and bones since they were hidden, stolen, taken, and filthy. Zuba told Simba that Gia and Kovu would get married and unite the packs because it was their children's responsibilities. All of the western felines prepared for the Moonlight Roar. Alex, Gia, and Kiara met Kovu but Alex prevented Gia from hanging out with him. Alex tricked Gia by telling her who Kovu really was. Kovu was strong, proud, and he is an alpha's alpha. After that, the two got tranquilized by park rangers. The heroes ended up in a jungle in Asia. They didn't know what was this place. Here, they found a macaw playing golf with a canary, cardinal, toucan, and rabbits as spectators. A giraffe threw the golf ball away which gave him a birdie because the macaw hurt him with it. The heroes asked Blu a question but he prevented Alex to answer him because he thought he would eat him. Alex chased Blu but he got lots of pain when holding on to his legs. Blu told the heroes that they were in a South Asian country called Bangladesh. He said that it was a land of mountains, jungles, mangroves, and a few billion lentils. Blu and his friends also told the heroes about their memories in New York City and go back to play here again. The eastern felines almost crossed the barrier and Zuba wanted to give Simba Gia till the full moon or else they would fight for the valley. Meanwhile, Blu and his friends found a way to get back to New York but they had to get past to Eugene and Rapunzel without being seen. It was lucky that they travel every year to New York right after Dhaka. After that, the heroes went inside the truck. Gia had a vision that the felines would start a war if she and Alex were too late. Alex just wanted some fun. Kiara showed Kovu the environment and they both had fun. Meanwhile, the eastern felines looked for Gia. Nala found evidence. It was the pink flower Gia had on her ear. She was the finest alpha both her parents ever trained. Meanwhile, the heroes stopped at a gas station. Alex needed to fart so hr went outside slowly since he couldn't hold it that much. Alex was spotted by a German shepherd and a Japanese boy eating a cupcake. Alex had the same cupcake as him. The dog was very confused. Alex was also spotted by the truck stop employee. He thought that he was a rabid lion since he still had cupcake icing on his muzzle. Hans tried to kill Alex but he failed. Gia saved him from Hans. Now, the heroes had to do something in the stormy weather in the twelfth part. The heroes had to find shelter and survive from the rainstorm. Gia almost got killed from a mudslide but Alex saved her. The next day, Blu and his friends found another way for the heroes to get to New York. They had to take American Express which directly leads to New York very fast. It is on the other side of a mountain in the end of part thirteen. Kovu practiced Kiara how to hunt like an alpha. However, her failure ended up like a turtle. He decided to make her hair down so she could practice better. Meanwhile, Alex angered a mother elephant by throwing a mud ball roughly at an elephant calf. Luckily, he and Gia crashed into the train. Alex and Gia had a very fun adventure. They were talking about what they did today from the fourteenth part. After that, Alex and Gia roared a duet about love. Meanwhile, the felines were so close to declare war since the moon is full. It was embarrassing that Nicole, Angela, and Sultan wanted to stop this insanity and go organic in the middle of a war coming soon. The heroes finally made it home and Gia united the packs. Alex seemed shocked that Gia would marry Kovu. There won't be any more trouble once the packs were united. Gia prepared for the wedding. However, Alex won't be going there because he was going to be a "fun-loving lone lion." Gia and Kovu started to get married. However, it was different than the viewer would expect. Gia and Kovu fell in love with omegas. Zuba got mad and started to declare war. A stampede started when the felines were fighting. However, Simba and Zuba stopped the deer from hurting Alex while he was protecting Gia when she got hit by one of the deer. Alex was sorry that Gia was hurt in the stampede. Gia didn't die. She was knocked by one of the deer during the stampede. She told Alex a secret. They would marry each other, meaning that Kiara would be with Kovu again. Simba wondered what do two old lions do after they retire. Blu introduced Simba and Zuba to golf. All the felines roared a choir and Alex and Gia were married. Cast Kion (The Lion Guard) as Young Humphrey Ryan (The Wild) as Young Salty Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Young Kate Young Kiara (The Lion King) as Young Lilly Thunder (The House of Magic) as Young Mooch Yuvi (Delhi Safari) as Young Shakey Simba (The Lion King) as Winston Tom Dupain (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) as the park ranger Alex (Madagascar) as Adult Humphrey Samson (The Wild) as Adult Salty Diego (Ice Age) as Adult Mooch Sultan (Delhi Safari) as Adult Shakey Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Reba Talking Angela as Janice Various deer as caribous Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Scar Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Claws Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Hutch Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Can-do Scrat (Ice Age) as the squirrel Various felines as wolves Nala (The Lion King) as Eve Adult Kiara (The Lion King) as Adult Lilly Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Tony Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) as Sweets Mittens (Bolt) as Candy Kovu (The Lion King) as Garth Nico, Pedro, and Rafael (Rio) as Paddy Various rabbits as porcupines Blu (Rio) as Marcel Various rabbits as porcupines Melman (Madagascar) as the woodpecker Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) as the outhouse lady Marty (Madagascar) as the moose Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Garn Rapunzel (Tangled) as Debbie Odin the German Shepherd as Louis Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as the cupcake boy Duke of Weselton (Frozen) as the truck stop employee Hans (Frozen) as Max Various elephants as bears Trivia * Omega made part seventeen in Alpha and Omega's ninth anniversary. She uploaded it in September 17, 2019. * This is her first spoof to use two parts of her end credits. * There are only five scripts in this spoof. In part six, she was going to write the script but it deleted itself. She knew that if she will write the scripts for other parts, they will deleted themselves. * Omega made this spoof before she shipped Kion with Rani. She shipped Kion with Fuli before the Lion Guard season three came out. ** The reason why she used Kion and Fuli as young Humphrey and Kate because there was a romantic moment in the beginning of the actual film and it fits for a younger version of Alex and Gia. * Mekhi Fox Loud, one of Omega's former viewers (she blocked him because he hated Frozen which she loves and uses clips from), questioned about the felines roaming in New York. Omega answered that the felines are roaming in the New York ruins and they fixed the ruins into the city in the end of the spoof. * The reason why used various felines as wolves instead of various lions because Alex is with Gia and Omega doesn't know all of the lion characters. She only uses lion characters from movies she already watched, actual lions from the internet, and lion characters she made in single player/multiplayer games. * Omega uploaded the deleted scene in December 17, 2019, after making the sixth part of Madagascar. Continuity * This is Omega's first Alex x Gia project. * This is Omega's first Kovu x Kiara project. * This is Omega's first spoof to have more felines than canines even though she is a dog person (she has made four Humphrey spoofs and one Alpha and Omega spoof). * Many characters from older spoofs appeared again. ** The lions from Animal Age: The Meltdown appeared again. ** Tom Dupain from Animal Age: The Meltdown appeared again. ** Gia from Humphrey appeared again. ** Nicole and Angela from Animal Age appeared again. ** The lone deer made in Animal Jam from Animal Age: The Meltdown and Animal Age: Dawn of the Creatures appeared again. ** Tigress from Humphrey and Animal Age: The Meltdown appeared again. ** Melman from Animal Age: The Meltdown appeared again. ** Marty from Animal Age: The Meltdown appeared again. * This is the first time Omega uses clips from WildCraft: Animal Sim Online 3D in her spoofs. None of the animals are her OCs. In Humphrey 2, she used WildCraft for her OCs. * This is the third time for an animal stampede to happen. The first two were in Animal Age: The Meltdown and Animal Age: Dawn of the Creatures. * The is the second time Alex ate blueberries. The first was in Animal Age: The Meltdown. However, Alex got poisoned eating the blueberries in Alpha and Omega while in Animal Age 2 he didn't. * This is the second time there was a lion pride. The first was in Animal Age: The Meltdown. However, there are multiple feline species in the pride rather than having lions only. * This is the third time Blu becomes aggressive towards Alex. The first two were in Animal Age: Dawn of the Creatures and Talking Friends. However, Alex fought back rather than being scared or ignoring it. * When Alex farted, the farting sound was reused from Animal Age: The Meltdown. * This was the second time a lioness pounces on Alex's crotch. This first was in Animal Age: The Meltdown. * This was the second time lions fight each other. The first was in Animal Age: The Meltdown. However, the lions only sacrificed Alex rather than fighting themselves during the sacrifice. * This is the last spoof to have clips from Animal Jam for every single character which belongs to her that is not her OC (the deer and elephant made in Animal Jam). Her membership is longer be available and she would have to renew it to get her membership back which is very annoying. Cultural References * After Diego crashes on Alex, Samson, and Sultan, he said the same line from Ice Age to do another round and then gives advice to be more careful. * When Alex got tranquilized, he fell down the same way he did it in Madagascar. * When Rafael gave Judy advice to "shut the hole that makes the words," she did the same thing she did in Zootopia. However, she called herself an idiot rather than seeing an animal naked. * When Melman threw Blu's golf ball, he did the same thing in Madagascar. However, he called himself psychotic rather than calling Alex psychotic. * Blu kicked Alex's crotch like Nana did in Madagascar. However, Blu was scared, he distracted Alex, he used his golf stick to kick his crotch, and he ran away. * Alex bit Marty like he did in Madagascar. However, when Marty got bit, he made the sound of an actual zebra rather than him screaming. Alex actually bit Marty's neck and Marty threw Alex away. Trailer Note that this trailer and the actual trailer have one thing in common: Both are the prototypes of the final movie. Deleted scene Links https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgaoxQ9ODCxhLYVuXIQCFFB2m_S6bILK_ Category:Spoofs Category:Completed spoofs